


May I Kiss You?

by SonicHearts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Reader Insert, Self Insert, gender neutral reader, i just tried to make it cute thats all i cared about, there isnt enough fluff with paps imo, with the skelebro anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicHearts/pseuds/SonicHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got you right where he wants you.... Which is good, cause he's got an important question if you've got a minute--</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years-- at least anything finished but I figured this is finished enough so I decided to share it, please join me in my wants for more fluff with papyrus.
> 
> It's short, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless!

"NYEH HEH! GOT YOU!!"

He brought the long bone down behind you, trapping you between his arms. He pulled you in close, the long bone gently pressing across your back to coax you in. No where to run. Not that you'd ever run from Papyrus, anyway.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SUCCESSFULLY CAPTURED THE HUMAN! ONCE AGAIN PROVING I AM GREAT AT ANY AND ALL GAMES!"

You smiled, throwing a hand to your forehead dramatically, "FOILED! The Great Papyrus has caught me fair and square! I should have known I couldn't outrun a future royal guard!"

Papyrus stood taller, more proud, puffing out his chest, "NATURALLY! YOU WERE DOOMED FROM THE START!"

You laughed, which caused him to laugh. Somehow Papyrus always did win when you two played games. Most of the time it was his own skill, but you'd be lying if you said it wasn't because you loved seeing him so happy when he wins. Sometimes he'd let you win, too. Sometimes you both had a weird standoff waiting for the other to win. Sometimes there just wasn't a winner. They all ended with you both laughing.

"Well, I think I could of out run you if my legs were a little longer." Taller skeleton meant bigger strides, so maybe you really were doomed from the start.

"PERHAPS, BUT I BELIEVE I STILL WOULD OF BESTED YOU! BESIDES, BEING SMALL MAKES YOU MORE SLIPPERY AND BETTER AT HIDING! I REALLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND YOU!" He always pointed out your strengths, no matter how small. "THOUGH YOUR EFFORTS WERE VERY GREAT, HUMAN, I'M AFRAID THEY ONLY COME SECOND TO MY GREATNESS!"

You grinned, crossing your arms, tilting your head to get a better look at him. Not so easy at this close of a distance. "Well, Your Greatness, what are you gonna do now that you've caught the human?" He still had his arms encircled around you, the bone never budging to release you front his "trap." Normally the "punishment" for being captured was a hug attack, or a snowball, or a tickle attack, or going home and having spaghetti--

Honestly that last one was sometimes a real punishment if Papyrus insisted on making it without your help.

He thought about it for a moment, and you noticed color coming to his cheekbones. Still weird that skeletons could blush. Your brow creased with curiosity. His grip tightened on the bone behind you; was he sweating?

"I WAS HOPING... THAT IS, I WANTED TO ASK-- UH..." He stuttered, turning his head to avoid your gaze. You uncrossed your arms, gently placing a hand on his arm. "What is it, Papyrus?"

Papyrus paused, taking a metaphorical breath before he turned to look back down at you, "I WANTED TO ASK... IF I MAY KISS YOU?"

There was a long pause, your face taking this time to grow warm, your eyes now wide. Was he really asking that? For real? He actually wanted to?? While your relationship had been growing you both had avoided kissing. No lips after all, and you had thought, because of that, Papyrus wouldn't want to kiss you. Were you both even ready for that step? Sure, it's just a kiss, but for Papyrus and you that'd be... Well, honestly a pretty big step.

Your silence was causing the poor skeleton to grow more nervous by the second, his gaze darting around anxiously. Did he say the wrong thing? "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID I BREAK YOU? I'M SO SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED! THE BOOK SAID I SHOULD HAVE WAITED BUT I... YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT T--"

"NO!!" You said that louder than intended, "I mean, no. No, it's fine, Papyrus, I was just... Surprised?" You opened your mouth to say more, but the fluttering in your heart put you at a loss for words. You liked Papyrus. REALLY liked Papyrus. The more time you spent with him, the more your heart would explode with butterflies when you looked at him.

You placed your hands on his chest plate, staring intently at it while you gathered your voice. Papyrus embraced you tighter, and for a moment you wondered if he could hear your heartbeat. You looked up at him and smile, and said gently, "Of course you may kiss me."

"R...REALLY?!"

You couldn't help laughing, "Yes!"

Oh, wow, he didn't think you'd actually agree. "WOWIE, YOU MEAN IT?" His eye sockets practically sparkled. You nodded, giggling more. Taking another breath, Papyrus straightened up, now feeling he had to make this good. He saw the movies, he did the research! He could do this! He looked down at you, your face making him nervous and his cheekbones flush a darker shade. Slowly he leaned towards you, closing his eyes. You closed yours and waited... But it never came.

You opened one eye and saw Papyrus, frozen, shaking, and blushing like mad. Was he getting cold feet? You smiled gently and raised your hands to cup his face and stood on your tip toes to close the remaining distance between you. Your lips pressed against his teeth, which was weird but... Nice? Oddly, it didn't feel that weird because it was Papyrus, and it was his face, and it felt almost like every time you snuck a peck to his cheek. But this wasn't a peck. You kissed him longer than that, deeper, before you moved away and watched as his eye sockets fluttered open.

You stared at each other, both of you blushing like mad, until a smile crept back onto your face and you started to giggle, then laugh. Papyrus watched you, confused at first, but then began to laugh, too. He dropped the bone he had been holding and pulled you into a hug, lifting you off the ground then spinning you around, which only made you laugh harder. When he came to a stop, he didn't let go. You gripped his scarf tightly.

Your soul never felt so happy.


End file.
